fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Opening Ceremonies
Announcements The roleplay is currently open! Viewers are now taking their seats, and the students need to make it backstage so they are ready to perform in the Ceremonies! Roleplay ''GARETH KINGSLEY: ''Gareth was ready for his first year as Magnate to start, but first were the annual Opening Ceremonies. Gareth was dressed in his usual business-like attire, a long cape billowing behind him. He addressed the students that were waiting for their turns backstage. "Alright, students, this is your chance," he said. "We've already had a practice, so I expect perfection from you all. Momentarily, I will give my speech to the viewers out there, and we will begin. Be ready!" ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith sat in one of the MANY fluffy chairs in the backstage area.The chair was uncomfortable,with a back that dug into your spine.She looked around not recognizing anyone from her earlier adventure.She turned her attention back the the magnate,and settled as best as she could in the chair. CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc, as always, was very punctual. He got there a few minutes ago, and after the Magnate left to prepare for his speech, Caradoc searched for his friends. He didn't recognize too many faces, but he saw Lilith sitting in one of the comfy chairs. Caradoc took the open seat next to her. "You're Lilith, right?" ''LILITH PELLAWON; Lilith practically fell out of her chair.She was so surprised that the tempature in the room dropped 25 degrees.Lilith took a shallow breath and said"Yeah.You're Caradoc,right? '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked backstage looking for any familiar faces. When she saw Caradoc, she walked over and said hi. She turned to see the girl, Lilith was what she identified herself as the last time they met. Ardelle acted civilized and said, “I’m Ardelle, I believe we weren't properly introduce the last time we met.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Yeah, I'm Caradoc," Caradoc said. Then he turned to Ardelle. "Hey Ardelle!" He was glad she was here. Maybe more of his friends would be here soon. ''LILITH PELLAWON: '' ''Yeah,considering you and your friend slammed me into a wall.''Lilith decided to do the same thing and act civilized"Yes,Im Lilith.You're Ardelle,right?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smiled, maybe, just maybe Lilith could get along if she acted civilize, and prevented herself and Calla from slamming her into any walls, “If I remember correctly, you kept calling me Fancy. That title doesn’t suit me, but it matches up my mother.” She grinned at the thought. '''CARADOC KWELV: ''Ugh, I hope they don't start fighting again. "How about we all try to be kind to each other at least for today? I mean, it's a big deal...the Opening Ceremonies!" He looked at Ardelle. "Oh, yeah, don't we have to dance or something at some point in the show?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle turned red at the thought, “Oh... uh yeah. Are you ready for that?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc tried keeping his cheeks from reddening at the thought as well, and failed. "Uh, I think so." 'LILITH PELLAWON: 'Lilith grinned."I'm totally watching that.I hope Im not disappointed!"Her tone was light and easy . '''CARADOC KWELV:' "I don't think you will be disappointed. Ardelle's really good at dancing." ARDELLE SONG: '''If there was a limit for how red an elf could turn, Ardelle passed it by a mile, “Thanks, but I probably tripped like a million times when we were practicin. You’re the one that made it look good,” ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith just looked at both of them.''Okayyyy this ot a teensy bit awkward.''Trying to break the ice she said"So,is this your first time at foxfire?" '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He nodded. "Yeah, I've never been here before." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shook her head, “I’ve been her since Level One. I remember when I was them.” She pointed at where the level ones were. “In our first year, Calla tripped and fell over the stage. But she tried to grab onto something that would stop her fall and ended up grabbing me and pulling me down with her.” ''LILITH PELLAWON: "Yeah,This is my first time too.Speaking of which,where is Calla?" '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc couldn't keep himself from laughing a bit. Then he scratched his head. "I don't know." Then he turned to Ardelle again. "So, is it a good school?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '“She‘s probably teasing my brother about the incident with the verminion. She’s never going to let that go.” She turned to Caradoc, “It is, but sometimes I wish I could just leave for a day. My mother would murder me in my sleep, but still.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He laughed. "I think the Magnate is about to give his speech! And then it will be time for the Ceremonies! Yay!" ''GARETH KINGSLEY: ''Gareth stepped out from behind the curtains of backstage, and was now in front of all the viewers, who were all calmly in their seats. "I am Gareth Kingsley, Magnate of Foxfire Academy! This noble school has been known for providing a spectacular education to all past students, and I can promise you that this year will be no different, if not much better!" Most of the parents in the crowd cheered for that. "So, with another year's beginning brings yet another Opening Ceremonies. Trust me when I say that you have never seen anything so fantastic as what you will witness from these students today. I am quite honored to be able to have your wonderfully talented students here today, but enough of my talking--it's time for the Ceremonies..." It had taken so much strain for him to act THAT happy, but he wanted to give a lasting impression on the viewers they would never forget. "....to begin!" The viewers clapped and the curtains closed. He looked at Ardelle and Caradoc. "You guys are up first...make me proud." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle took a deap breath and took her place on the stage. She looked into Caradoc’s deep blue eyes. “Ready?” He nodded and the music started. '''CARADOC KWELV: He was a bit nervous at first, but they still did great for the beginning of the dance. Then they got more upbeat slightly, still keeping it perfect, adding a bit of their own flare as it dragged on. Overall it was a near flawless dance and probably looked great. They ended, and Caradoc looked out at the cheering crowd. "Awesome job," he told Ardelle. "You were great." LILITH PELLAWON: '''Wow!They were REALLY good!.''Lilith claaped with everyone else and yelled "Grreat Job!" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle whisper to Caradoc, “Thanks, you were amazing. I had no idea you could dance like that, thar was just... woah.” As she said this, the rest of Foxfire filed onto the stage. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc smiled and blushed darkly. "Thanks." Caradoc glanced back at the rest of the Foxfire. Was this another dance? '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grabbed Caradoc’s hand and pulled him off of the stage. “We finished and I think they’re supposed to go now.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He nodded and went offstage with her, watching what they were doing. He didn't recognize many people up there. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle pointed at a girl with blonde hair on the staGE, “That’s Calla, Wait for it...” A turn sequence started in the dance and Calla, being clumsy tried and miserably failed. She fell backwards into someone, thankfully they caught her without falling backwards. Calla got up and tried to match up with the moved the other students were doing, and fell on the ground while trying. '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Oh, that's got to hurt." Caradoc said, wincing. "But they're doing a pretty good job, altogether. Caradoc smirked. "I think we did better." ''LILITH PELLAWON: Ouch.''Well Lilith wasn't Calla's biggest fan,she could help but feel a bit bad.Then again Lilith wasn't so light on her feet ethier.Luckily,she had gotten the corner spot for the routine.She was pratically behind the curtain. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grinned, “Of course we did, I mean, we were the ones dancing after all.” Abben helped a Calla up and Calla shot him a withering glare. Abben rolled his eyes and helped Calla with the moves nevertheless. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''That was definitely embarrassing, it was more then emmbrassing. Calla couldn’t see her parents, but she bet that her dad was grinning from ear to ear. A much as she didn’t like it, she was greatful that Abben helped her. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''When then dance ended, Ardelle excitedly said, “Come on! The best part is about to start.” After she and Caradoc got back on the stage, the white candy started falling from above. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc wasn't quite sure what this was, so he copied the rest of the kids and tried to catch as many as he could in his arms, even though he had no idea what it was for. The viewers of the Ceremonies cheered and cheered for what seemed like forever until they finally stopped. Caradoc thought he was going to definitely like going to Foxfire this year. ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith tipped her head up and let the white candy fall on her tounge.She felt like she was floating.It was like snow.She felt like it was going to be a good year. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''This was worth it. All of that falling, tripping, embarrassment was worth this moment where the candy danced on her tongue. She smiled, this was definitely going to be an interesting year. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle ra her head to the sky to feel to get the candy. When it stopped, her pockets were stuffed. Here past years at Foxifre we’re interesting, but she knew that her new friends would make it a whole lot more adventurous. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc looked out at the crowd, smiling. "That was awesome." And then he looked out. The Ceremonies were practically over, and he knew most here had a family waiting for them in the crowd, ready to give them hugs and tell them how great they di. But....he didn't have that. He didn't have a family to go back to. Caradoc was suddenly kinda sad, but tried not to show it. "Yeah, this year is going to be really cool." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle knew about Caradoc’s situation. She personally thought of him to be extremely strong for not showing any emotion. But if living with her family taught her anything, it was that people try extremely hard to hide their emotions. She turned towards him, “Hey, my parents are waiting for me. Do you want to come to my house? You can have dinner if you want with my family.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc's eyes widened a bit. "Wow, that's really nice. No one's really ever offered me that before." Caradoc took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure, I'll go to your house. I just won't be able to stay for a very long while. Maybe an hour or two if that's alright." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grinned, “A couple of hours is perfectly fine. Speaking of which, we should go meet up with my parents and Abben.” '''CARADOC KWELV: He nodded and followed Ardelle offstage and onto the floor where he tried to follow her and navigate through the crowds of elves. After a minute, they found Abben and her parents. ARDELLE SONG: “Mom, dad, this is Caradoc. I invited him over for dinner.” Ardelle’s dad shook Caradoc‘s hand, “Nice to meet you Caradoc, I’m Tam Song and this is Biana Song.” Mom give him one of her award winning smiles and said, “You were amazing up there! See Ardelle, I told you those dance lessons would come in handy one day.” Ardelle rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah, you told me so. Anyways, are we leaving now?” CARADOC KWELV: 'Caradoc shook Tam's hand. These guys were LEGENDS. "Yeah, nice to meet you too." Caradoc looked at Biana. "Ardelle's the best dancer I've ever seen, truly. She's great." Caradoc looked at Ardelle. "Are you ready to go?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Yeah, I’m ready.” As they walked to a clearing to leap away, Biana started a conversation with Ardelle, “So Caradoc huh? How come I’ve never met him?” “Becuase I’ve only known him since the opening ceremonies practice.” Biana turned to Caradoc, “So Caradoc, hiw long have you been at Foxfire?” 'CARADOC KWELV: '"This is my first year at Foxfire." He answered. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Biana grinned, “Then I’m guessing Ardelle has a lot to show you.” Ardelle looked at her mother, “You hace no idea. I’m going to take him to the gardens once school starts.” ”Don’t forget to take him to the roof.” Her dad chimed in, “Or the Water bubble.” ”Of course I’m going to take him there, why wouldn’t I?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc was completely confused by all the names, but was excited that Ardelle would show him these places at some point. "I think this will definitely be a very good year at Foxfire." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle turned to Caradoc, “You have no idea.” When they got to a clear spot, Tam held up a leaping crystal and together, they stepped into the light. When they came out, they were facing Ardelle’s house. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Ardelle's house was really quite the sight. He was sad he never had the chance to have a house like this, but it was fine, because he got to go there now for a bit. "Woah, your house is...just woah.: '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Yeah, it’s pretty.... extravagent. I would have liked if it were a bit smaller but mom says that the bigger it is, the more room we have without being swarmed by people.“ Columns of crystal lined the pathway to the house, a roof was above Ardelle’s head, which was held up by the columns, it was shining right into her eyes, causing her to look away. The estate itself was massive. With multiple floors and large glass panels brought in pleanty of light into the house. Miles of land ran from all ends, in some, there was water, in others, was fields of green grass. A beautiful garden that was at least acrew couple wide was flourished with trees, flowers, and every type of plant imaginable. The front had fountains that shot water in shades of blue, green and purple over their heads as walked to the door. Brilliantly coloured flowers lined the edges of the front lawn. The house itself was white the massive, the windows looked out on all of the estate. Ardelle licked the DNA strip and the doors opened. 'CARADOC KWELV: '"So, what are we doing first?" Caradoc asked. He took in the whole sight--it was so amazing, and made him full of awe. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shrugged, “You’re the guest. What do you what to do?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"I don't know. What do you generally do at your house?" 'ARDELLE SONG: '''An idea popped up, “I know what we can do! Come on, we have to go to my room.” When they got there, Ardelle took out some Alchemy equipment, “We are going to blow something up.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc smiled. "Awesome!" Caradoc looked at his hands. "I don't know if this is a good thing, but I'm QUITE good at blowing things up. What did you have in mind?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Darn it - Kara was late again. As she stumbled into the Opening Ceremonies, she immediately began looking for her friends. She really wanted to see Caradoc and Ardelle dance. Unfortunately, they were nowhere in sight. Sighing, she walked over to the backstage and sat down, hoping someone would show up. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He was leaning against a wall backstage when he saw Kara walk in. Most were already gone now, and he had just been there...thinking. "Hey, Kara. How's it going?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She shrugged. "It's going fine. What about you?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"I've been here for an hour. I don't like to dance, so I just watched dancers epically fail at the dances." Maximus shrugged. He took two white candies from his pocket. "At least we got candy. Want one?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"I'm not that great either. I bet nobody is as bad as me." She took the offered candy. "Thanks. Say, have the others come by yet? Or are we the only ones here?" 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max smirked. "I don't know, Calla must've tripped at least three times in one song." Max munched on his candy. "The Ceremonies are over. Caradoc went home with Ardelle." Max laughed. "You should have seen how red Caradoc got when Ardelle offered it to him. Priceless." Max looked at her. "And, as of now it seems like we're the only ones here." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"They danced already?" Kara cursed. "I hate my ability to always be late. I wanted to see them dance! And I wanted to see Caradoc blush so I could tease him endlessly about that!" She searched the stage. "And I also wanted to see Calla dance. I really should have come earlier." 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Maybe you can see them dance," Max said thoughtfully. "You're a Telepath, right? Couldn't you just search my mind to see it?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''SHe it up at the thought. "I could! But only if you give me permission to. I don't want to break any laws." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"I give you permission. But, remember, only look for the Opening Ceremonies memories. Nothing else." He didn't want her to learn any of his secrets yet. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Well, I thinkbwd can have some fun about this. We’ll do it underwater!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"Yay! And don't worry, just the Ceremonies. Nothing else." Kara searched through Max's mind and found the memory. As she watched Caradoc and Ardelle dance, she marveled at how good they looked together. "Is it just me, or do the two of them look SO cute together?" 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max smirked. "No, I can assure you it's DEFINITELY not just you that thinks that." '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Oh AWESOME!" Caradoc said. He was excited now. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara's eyes glittered with a new idea. "Max, have you ever played matchmaking before?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"I like the way you think, Kara." Max grinned from ear to ear. "It sounds pretty awesome." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara smiled. "I've heard rumors about a school ball. I think that will be our first goal." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Maximus grinned. "Sounds like a good goal to me. We should get started." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"Great! But first, we have to make Caradoc and Ardelle ask each other out to the ball." She pondered on making a plan. "Any ideas on how?" 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Caradoc and I are half-brothers. I'm sure I'll be able to make him ask her out to the ball. But you're going to need to help me talk to him. If I know Caradoc, he'll need two opinions." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"I'll help you force him to ask her out. And I think I can force Calla into making Ardelle say yes." She smirked. "We are ''such ''good friends, are we not?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max laughed. "Oh this is getting good. When do you want to help me force Caradoc into asking out Ardelle?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara thought about that. "Well, they haven't announced it yet, so not now. How about the day after they tell us the date of the ball? We should also have it in a romantic setting." MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"You should seriously be nominated for Most-Genius-Student-in-Foxfire. This is a good idea! Okay, so we'll wait for them to announce it. Then, we can meet and decide to force Caradoc and such." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She blushed. "I'm not ''that ''smart. You should meet Maya." Then Kara smiled. "Yeah. But where is the most romantic place you can think of? This needs to be the best proposal ever. We can't settle for anything less." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max thought for a bit. "Is that Panakes Tree still around? I've heard it's really nice at sunsets." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"I think so. It's still at Havenfield. So, the day they announce it, we'll force Caradoc to ask Ardelle to the dance. We have to monitor the proposal to make sure nothing goes wrong." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: "Yes, good idea. But it's Caradoc. He's not going to let TOO much go wrong when he's asking out his crush. Ah, this is a very good plan. Should be fun!" KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara laughed. "I doubt he knows that Ardelle is his crush. But he'll find out soon. After all, that's what friends are for, right?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Right," Max said, shaking her hand and then munching on another white candy. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"So, Max, do ''you ''have anyone in mind that you want to ask out to the ball?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max's face reddened. A rare sight. "Uh, I actually don't know yet. There's a lot of good people out there. Do you have any ideas for me, because it's hard to decide." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara also blushed. "Um, I don't have anyone in mind either, actually. I was hoping you might know someone I could go with." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max leaned against the wall, throwing a white candy in his mouth. He must have had at least twenty by now. "Hm, I don't know. Let me think. Abben or Kenric, maybe? No idea. I mean, you probably wouldn't want to go with me, so...there's also Benjamin Winter. That's most of the boys I can think of." ''LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith had been dodging people for a while now.She was VERY bored.She didnt see any of the people she knew.So she just decided to do some looking around.She spotted 2 kids talking animatly.Both was VERY red.She looked at them with a curiose expression. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle took Caradoc into a room full of anything you could ever need for Alchemy. She turned to face him, “Anything we need will be in here, do you have anything perticula in mind?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Well, if you need something blown up," he said. "You might want to try some of this..." He picked up a shaker of red dust. "And a bit of this..." he took a small beaker of white liquid. He looked at his hands. "If you put these together and heat it to a high temperature, it'll cause a pretty big explosion. Does that sound like what you need?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"Well, I don't know Ben or Kenric that well, so they're a no. Also, I think that Abben might want to ask Calla out, so he's a no." She shook her head. "Um, there's Maya you could go with, but she doesn't like these kinds of things, so I think she might not want to go with you." 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Yeah, she sorta hates me a bit, too," he said. "So I dunno. Who does that leave?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She counted elves off her fingers. "Caradoc and Ardelle are going. I don't know about Ben or Kenric, Abben is most likely going to ask out Calla, and Maya doesn't want to go." She sighed. "That leaves just the two of us who don't have anyone to go with." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max sighed. "Geez, all of them get taken so fast, don't they? I mean, we could go as friends...if you want, since we have no one else to go with." '''ARDELLE SONG: '“That should work, but let’s change it up a bit.” She took a small device off of a shelf, “This is going to make it sound like I blew up the house, I feel like scaring the wits out of my famliy” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara turned very red. "They do. And, um, sure, we could go together." Suddenly, she got an idea. "We can oversee all the dates and tease everyone about what happens! And feign going together as a cover-up!" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Yeah, great idea! Let's do that then!" 'CARADOC KWELV: '"Alright. That should be funny. Whatever you want to do." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"But there is also another thing. We're not sure if Abben is going to ask Calla out. So, how about we give the two of them a little push? After all, we're doing it for Caraoc and Ardelle." 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle threw the concoction into the water and ran behind a hedge. When she head the loud BOOM she peeked I’ve rthe hedge. Her mom and dad came running outside. '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Um, are you sure that your parents are gonna be okay with this? They seem kind of angry." 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Alright. I'm good friends with Abben. I can raise his confidence a bit I think. You can handle Calla if you want." 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle turned to Caradoc, “They will be fine, my dad used to do this all the time to my mom to scare her.” Ardelle stepped out from behind the hedge and her parents turned toward her. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He ducked out from the hedge as well, facing Ardelle's parents, not quite sure what to do '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Biana was glaring at Ardelle and Tam was standing there trying not to laugh, but finally he couldn’t hold it in. Biana turned to Tam, “What are you laughing at?” Min between laughs Tam finally got out, “Tehy remind me of when I did that to you and you’re mom and dad were standing there with so much worry. Alden was so shocked!” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc grinned. It ''was ''pretty funny. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Biana’s glare faded away and eventually a smile replaced it, ”Come on, we’re eating now.“ Ardelle led Caradoc into the dinning room and motioned for him to sit down. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc sat down. After dinner, he would probably have to leave. But for now he could enjoy this amazing place and the awesome people in it. He was hungry, so he was ready for the dinner. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Okay, sure. By the way, did we just become everybody‘s matchmakers now? Because it seems like it.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He laughed. "Yeah, but we're really good at it." ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle noticed someone was missing, “Where’s Abben?” Biana replied, “He said he forgot something at the school,” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben walked through the halls of Foxfire, he was so caught up in trying to get Calla to thank him for catching her when she fell and helping her with the moves, he completely forgot about his lesson plan for the year. As he walked through to halls he spotted Kara don Max, he walked over to them, “What are you guys doing here?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He stopped talking about matchmaking. "Kara here was late and I was still seeing if there was any candy left on the stage," Max popped another candy in his mouth. "So we started talking. You?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara grinned. “We are,” she held out her hand for Max to shake, “new matchmaking partner.” She spotter Abben and had to control her laugh. “Hey Abben! We were just talking.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben explained, “Calla refused to say thank you when I helped her and she distracted me and I forgot my jacket.“ He smirked, “She would have fell again if I didn’t help her, she refuses to admit it.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He smirked. "So, why are you so desperate to have her thank you, hmmm?" Category:Foxfire Roleplay Page Category:Foxfire Event Roleplay Category:Roleplay Page